


Just A Roommate

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: #ClexaWeek2017#Fic submission for Tuesday's theme, Roommates (02/28)Lexa and Clarke were roommates in college. They were getting along just fine until Clarke caught Lexa looking at photos of her. Where did she get them? Clarke wasn't very happy.Spoilers: Someone's sick in the head.





	

“Don’t come in. My roommate is in there. She’s always there.” Drunken laughter filled the corridor. “Definitely do not want an audience. Don’t be naughty. Go back to your dorm. I’ll see you later.”

After a second, the door opened and in stumbled Clarke. Without changing her clothes, she flopped down on the bed causing it to creak loudly. “Sorry Lexa,” Clarke whispered loudly then within seconds, light snoring was heard from her side of the room.

***

The next morning, the smell of coffee woke up Clarke from her deep sleep. Opening one eye, she saw Lexa about to leave their room.

“Hey,” Clarke croaked out.

Lexa turned around and smiled at Clarke. “You seemed to have had a very enjoyable night… err… morning.”

“Yeah… sorry about the noise.”

“It’s okay. Anyway, I got you coffee when I went down earlier. It’s by your desk.”

“Thanks. You’re the best roommate in the world.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke and then left the room. If Clarke hadn’t been so hungover, she would have noticed that even though Lexa smiled, it never reached her eyes.

***

“Yes, we finally have the room to ourselves.” Finn said with a grin as he locked the door behind them.

“I know,” Clarke responded as she pulled Finn towards the bed. “I’m so glad that Lexa is finally going out and dating.”

“No, she’s not,” Finn said as took off his jacket.

“Why’d you say that?”

“I just passed her outside. She was sitting on one of the benches, playing or reading on her iPad. She’s been doing that a lot lately.”

Clarke dropped her hands from Finn’s shoulder to her side. She was suddenly not in the mood.

“What’s the matter?” Finn asked as he nuzzle Clarke’s neck.

“I have a headache. Can we pick this up tomorrow?”

“What?” Disappointment coloring Finn’s voice. But still he was a good guy, so after a few minutes he left Clarke in her room.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Clarke opened the door and went to look for Lexa. She found her sitting in one of the benches on the side of the dorm building. She approached her from the back and was able to tap her shoulders when Clarke saw what Lexa was looking at.

“Why do you have pictures of me?” Clarke asked as she looked at Lexa suspiciously.

Lexa turned around in surprise. Seeing Clarke, she quickly shut her iPad. “I… ahh… it’s…” Lexa stuttered as she tried to form words to explain what Clarke saw.

“Are you like a stalker? Why do you have those? If you don’t explain right now, I’m going to make a scene.” Clarke’s voice getting higher by the second.

Lexa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them again, calmness had replaced panic. “Clarke, don’t do that.”

“Then tell me why you have pictures of me and you together. Pictures that I have never seen before.”

“I’ll tell you but you have to calm down. Sit down.”

“I’m perfectly fine where I am.” Clarke said as she crossed her arms in front of her, standing 3 feet away from Lexa. “Start talking.”

Lexa sighed in frustration. “I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“Find out what?”

“I know that you had an accident last summer, Clarke. I know that you lost your memory.”

“How’s you know that? Were we friends before? Why didn’t you say something?”  

“Because I promised your Mom.”

“Why would she make you do that?”

“She wants you to have a new start,” Lexa said, lowering her gaze to the ground.

“That doesn’t make sense. Then why would she allow you to become my roommate?”

“Because I promised her that I would look out for you and that I would never tell.”

“That sounds like a lot of bullshit. Stay away from mer.” And with that Clarke turned her back and walked off.

“Where are you going?” Lexa called out.

“None of your business.”

***

As Clarke stormed off, she began to remember things that seemed weird to her. She brushed them off with some flimsy explanation, but now it appeared that they were really something more.

  * Her mom always checking up on her and interrogating her about her roommate.
  * Raven and Octavia doing a double take when they saw Lexa for the first time.
  * Lexa bringing food back to their room that she would often discover she loves.
  * Lexa always pulling back when it seems like they were getting closer.



Instead of heading home, Clarke decided to go to Raven instead. She found her in her garage, head down tinkering with a circuit using a torch. She walked in front of Raven where she knew she could see her and started tapping her foot. Soon enough, Raven turned off the torch and raised her head.

“Tell me about Lexa,” Clarke demanded.  

“Your roommate?” Raven swallowed hard before asking.

“Who was she before she became my roommate?”

“Clarke,” Raven started as she stood up, “I think it is better if you talked to your mom first.”

“I’m talking to you.” Clarke blocked Raven from leaving.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Raven said as she tried moving past Clarke.

“Raven, you told me we had been best friends since we were small. You are supposed to help me,” Clarke said as she followed Raven. “Who is Lexa? Should I be afraid of her? Is she dangerous? Do you know that she had tons of pictures of me?”

Raven faced Clarke and looked at her warily. “Of course, she would have hundreds of picture of you. Clarke, she was your girlfriend for more than three years. You two were inseparable inspite of your mom’s disapproval.”

“What?” Clarke started to feel faint.

“After your accident and it was determined that you had amnesia, your mom called all of us. Your father was there and so was Lexa. Then she told us that we were never to tell you about her. All traces of her were to be removed. They will work on your room. And we should comb through our Facebook and Instagram. All that time, Lexa was just standing quietly behind her with her head bowed down barely looking at us. We didn’t see her much after that. We tried to talk to her but she just pushed us away.”

“She was my girlfriend…” Clarke muttered. “I didn’t even know I was gay.”

“Imagine our surprise when we found out that she was your roommate, the shy, mousy roommate that you would occasionally talked about. Those were words I would have never used to describe Lexa.”

“She does seem a little bit off whenever I bring back a boy to our room.”  Clarke continued, not hearing Raven. She took several deep breaths before she looked up at Raven, confused and conflicted. “Does it make me a bad person if I don’t feel anything for her?”

“Oh Clarke,” Raven enveloped her in a hug.

***

Clarke took a deep breath before opening the door to their room. As she expected, Lexa was sitting on her bed waiting for her. She immediately stood up but Clarke raised her arms to ward her off. Dejected, Lexa sat back down.

“I talked to Raven,” Clarke started. “She told me everything she knew. Why would you even agree to that?”

“It was the only way I can stay in your life.”

“Is this what you really want?” Clarke asked. “Living here but hiding behind this big wall, unable to be yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me.” Clarke said. “Raven told me that we were together for three fucking years. It must have been special. But now, we’re just… roommates. I cannot offer you something more.”

“It’s fine. I don’t expect you to ---.”

“Lexa, don’t make me into this person. I don’t want to hold you back. I don’t want to be the cause of your misery. I want you to be happy.”  

“No,” Lexa said with steel determination. “I’m staying here.”

“Somehow I knew you’d say that.” Clarke said with a sad smile. “I already called my mom. I’m transferring university.”

***

Years had passed and Lexa was now working. She hadn’t seen Anya, her sister in months so out of the blue, she decided to visit her. They had a nice dinner and was walking around downtown when they saw a crowd of people outside a gallery.

“Let’s check it out.” Anya said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the place. “I’m actually looking for a new painting for my home office.”

“Sure,” Lexa said with a smile. Since they only see other a couple of times a year, they usually humor each other. They squeezed through the crown and started walking around. She was impressed. There were a lot of good paintings there. She can probably get it shipped if she finds something she really liked. She had been calculating the cost of shipping when she bumped into Anya. “Anya, get your bum moving.” Anya did not move a muscle, she seemed fixated on a painting. Following her gaze, Lexa let out a gasp.

“That looks exactly like you,” Anya said as she continued to look closely at the painting.

Lexa cannot be mistaken. She knew the strokes and the style used in the painting. A quick glance at the label confirmed it. A painting by Clarke Griffin. For the first time in years, Lexa felt the walls closed in on her again. Her vision was spotty and she couldn’t see straight. Pushing people out of her way, she ran towards the exit, away from the painting.

It must have been minutes before she felt Anya behind her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine now. I just… I just couldn’t breathe inside,” Lexa said as she turned around. Another attack started when she recognized Clarke standing beside her sister.

Clarke quickly sprang into action, rubbing her back as she gently had her sit down on the curb. It took a while until Lexa started breathing normally.

“Wow, twice in two night. That has got to be record.” Anya said. “When was the last time you had a panic attack again? If I’m not mistaken it was the day when your roommate packed up and left.”

“Anya…” Lexa warned through gritted teeth.

“I’m going to leave you two alone.” Clarke spoke up as she looked at Anya. “I’ll be inside if you need anything.”

“So, that was a surprise.” Anya said as she sat down beside Lexa.

“Why’d you bring me here?”

“I didn’t know,” Anya said. “I swear,” she added when Lexa eyed her suspiciously. “I was as surprised as you when I saw her. She and I talked a bit. Maybe it’s time to get that closure.”

“I think it was very clear where we ended, I don’t need closure.”

“Is that why you haven’t been able to stay in a relationship for more than a few months?”

“It has nothing to do with her.” Lexa said as she stood up. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“Can we atleast look at all the paintings inside. I mean I still need a painting after all.”

“Anya, there are other galleries around here. You can look there.” Lexa’s voice shrill as she pointed to the other buildings.

“I know but there was something I saw that I liked and I wanted to get your opinion on it.”

“I’ve seen the painting that looked like me, if that’s what you mean.”

“No, not that one. There’s this special exhibit section and….” Lexa frowned at Anya. “Just humor me, okay?”

“Fine,” Lexa said in defeat. “This night couldn’t possibly get any worse. Let’s just avoid her, okay?”

“Sure,” Anya replied.

They entered the gallery once again with Anya leading the way. Just beyond the painting that caused her panic attack, there was another section that she didn’t see earlier. When Lexa stepped in and saw the paintings, she froze. There in various canvasses was her face.

“Do you like them?” Out of nowhere, Clarke spoke up.

“What are these?” Lexa asked breathlessly.

“The bane of my mother’s existence.” Clarke said with a laugh. “But she stopped saying anything after I completed the fifth one.”

“Do you remember?” Lexa asked hopefully as she faced Clarke.

“No. When I passed the first year after the accident without remembering anything, the doctor said I would probably never recover my memories.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said disappointed as she turned from Clarke and looked at the paintings once again.

“But apparently, my subconscious did not get the memo. I may not remember exactly what happened but after a while, I remembered feelings. And I couldn’t stop painting.”

“I’m sure your boyfriends did not appreciate that.” Anya said from the side.

“Well, there’s no one right now so it’s not a problem.”

“What a coincidence, Lexa is also single.”

“Anya!”

“I’m just saying, I don’t believe in destiny but here we all are standing in this gallery right now.”

 “I’m just her roommate from ten years ago, barely her roommate, it was only for three months,” Lexa whispered furiously at Anya. “And what happened before that, it doesn’t even matter since I’m the only one who can remember.”

“Then maybe it’s time to make new memories and start over again.” Clarke smiled nervously at her. “Hi, I’m Clarke.” She said as she extended her hand towards Lexa.


End file.
